FNAF: ashes to ashes
by psychogumball
Summary: A man with a troubled past a missing sister and Alot of emotional baggage trys to pick up the prices of his life as he tries to make sense of it all and figure out just how deep the rabbit hole goes. Will he succeed or tumble like alice. Rated m for cursing and mature themes in later chapters


Sunlight passes through the windows of a decently kept apartment, military memorabilia such as a few squad pictures and a couple set of dogtags in one of the squad pictures on the wall. A empty bottle of jack lay on it's side on the nightstand next to the bed. It's soberly quite in the room till the rapping on the apartment door wakes the slumbering veteran from his sleep.

"Mmmm, one moment I'll be right there."

The man sits up as the sunlight casts it's raise over him his Sandy blond hair complementing his Steelie grey eyes as he scans the room, he grabs a handgun from under his pillow before tucking it in the back of his tan cargo pants. Standing walking over to the wall he quickly puts on a t-shirt before answering the door.

"Hi Miss Molan I'll have the rest of the rent soon." The man said groggly.

Miss Molan stood near the doorway her greyish black hair and elderly appearance gave a warm smile

"I know you will Frank, but my boss really needs that paid I can't keep stalling him if you don't pay it it will be taced on your next month's rent plus late fees. I managed to get him o settle for 7 more days but I can't do much else I'm sorry."

Frank shook his head spoke softly "no, it's not your fault, I've just lost my job due to loosing no sleep over her."

"Frank, I understand you miss your sister but she wouldn't want you to suffer because of her. Here I grabbed you a paper from the gas station mabie you can find a job threw there."

Frank smiled and thanked her closing the door before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Call after call her made some didn't pick up others told him that they either over hired or that he should leave his name and number to get back to him.

It was getting late by the time he had called everyone he could. Getting up he walked to the fridge and upon opening it not much things edible we're there. Sighing to himself he grabbed another bottle of Jack taking a swig and chasing it down with a cigarette before turning in for the night.

As he lay there drifting in his slumbering mind her heard his sister's voice.

"Frank, please you have to help me I'm scared it's dark and I don't know we're I am."

Frank sat up in a cold sweat looking around as his eyes adjust to the sunlight. Letting out a shaky breath before walking to the bathroom to do the three S's before getting dressed. Surprised to see his answer machine show he had a message.

"Well, maybe I'll catch a break today."

"Hello Mr. Sterling, this is Mr. Fazbear from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria I saw your applying to work here I won't bore you with a interview your background checks out but I will give you a trail week at half pay off 120$ if it's what you want to do with your life your free to keep working after at full pay. I look forward to meeting you to show you around please be here by 9am so I can show you around and please wear dark colored button up shirt and pants and non slip shoes."

Frank smiled and did a fist pump. Something he doesn't do often as he sets out a grey button up and black bdu's and his quick response boots before going about his day.

It's about 8:45 pm when he pulls up to the parking lot in his Corolla. Before heading threw the front door gagging slightly at the overwhelming stench of cheap pizza. As a stubby old man waddles over to him Frank towering over him.

"Ah you must be Mr. Sterling, welcome to Freddy fazbears pizzaria, we're dreams and happiness are around every corner"

Frank can't help the feeling of being observed by unseeing eyes shifting into parade rest

"pleasure to Meet you Mr fazbears, you said you were going to show me around?"

Mr fazbear nodded "ah yes let me show you to the facilities and my children you'll be watching over."

Frank raised an eyebrow at the mention of children but brushed it off as a senior sees the hard work he's put into his business.

Walking threw the area the first he visited was the prize corner. As the old man knocked on the large present in the room

"Marionette I'd like to introduce you to the night guard, replacing frits."

The present box opened up as a large slender almost womanish in figure animatronic with what Frank could only described as a porcelain mask came out Frank despite being uncomfortable with how "accurate" the body portions were he kept eye contact with it.

"No offense to your work choice Mr fazbear but this is a children restaurant right? I don't see the reason the animatronics should be well anatomically correct"

"Ah y-yes, well I had it done to pander to the more teen and young adults in the nich that come with their families." Frank listening to the explaiation picked up on the not so sure sounding explaiation but didn't press.

Marionette hands Frank a stuffed bear causing fazbear to chuckle

"well now I guess you have her approval she doesn't usually give out free gifts especially to night guards after the incident"

Frank asked fazbear without taking his eyes off of marionette.

"What happened, and I'm assuming these are ai"

Fazbear again sounded unsure when he confirmed the ai bit but continued

"well frisk and the other night guard took advantage of their kind nature, you see they learn and can be as living as your or me and more or less.."

It was strange to Frank but somehow he could tell that marionette seemed uneasy

"Get it, sir you don't have to keep explaining it, listen ma'am I'm not going to do that to you living or not you are sentient and due to that should not be treated like that I'll protect you can bet on that."

Frank looks at the bear. "also keep it you need it more than me."

Mr fazbear continued to show Frank around the place, however as he left the prize counter he could swear he heard someone say thank you.

It was 10 pm by the time Frank was left to patrol the pizzaria as Mr fazbear left

 _Right so chicka, Freddy, Bonnie, marionette, and foxy. All of which seem far more like living people then ai, but I don't know technology is a strange thing, it doesn't seem that bad._

Frank thought to himself as he continues his partols noting what Mr fazbear said that they get up and move around at night.

All seemed calm until he heard a crash from the front door then a laugh from a male voice before he heard what sounded like the voice from earlier scream. Putting two and two together he ran to the prize counter.

 _Damn it I hope I can get there in time_

 **Authors note: hi everyone this is my first story hope I have you interested please comment criticism is welcome flamers arnt.**

 **-three S's: military jargon for shower shit shave.**


End file.
